


hamliza corn maze

by HamilWriter_02



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: F/M, Halloween, Hamliza, Lost - Freeform, corn maze, scared eliza
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:20:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26898847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HamilWriter_02/pseuds/HamilWriter_02
Summary: Alex takes Eliza on a date to the Annual Hallowspooky Festival and they go through a scary corn maze.
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler
Kudos: 12





	hamliza corn maze

Alex and Eliza walked together, hand in hand through the Annual Hallowspooky Festival. It was supposed to be a fun date. Eliza’s throat is scratchy from screaming, and Alex has had to hug her tight multiple times. Overall, they were having a pretty good time. There were delicious desserts that Alex had bought for Eliza with no hesitation. As they walked, Eliza felt Alex start to drag her somewhere. She went a little faster to catch up, and saw where she was being led to. “Alex - are you sure about this?” She asked quietly. Alex gave her a reassuring smile. “Of course, I’ve been in lots of these with John before. It’ll be fine.” They walked up to the corn maze entrance. The teen standing there reached into a basket to grab two flashlights, handing them over. Alex thanked him, paid him, and then led Eliza into the maze.

She clutched his arm as they started walking. After a minute or so, Eliza saw a flash of movement, and so her head whipped around quickly, both hands on her shining flashlight. Alex looked back at her, and walked to her, hugging her shoulders. “There’s nothing there, Liza. C’mon. Let’s keep going.” He gently started leading her again. Eliza was looking behind them the entire time, and then Alex heard her scream loudly. He looked behind them and his eyes widened. There was a live actor running towards them waving a chainsaw around. Eliza was running in the direction they had been walking, and Alex just stumbled after her as fast as he could. She made many wild turns and soon they lost the chainsaw-waving person. Alex stopped Eliza. “He’s gone. We can rest.”

They both stopped, heaving for a breath. Alex saw that Eliza’s face was pale and sweaty. “Hey you okay? We can always ask for the nearest exit if this is too much.” He promised, looking at her worried. Eliza quickly wiped her face and shook her head. “I’m not scared - let’s just keep going.” Alex nodded and then took Eliza’s hand. “Then let’s keep going, love.” 

* * *

“Alex, I think we’re lost.” Eliza said in a scared tone, looking around. This was the 4th dead end in 15 minutes. Alex grumbled and then shook his head. “No, I know what I’m doing. I think we’re almost there.” Eliza sighed and then just followed after. “Alex, I’m cold…” She whined softly. Alex immediately took off his jacket and wrapped it around her shoulders. “Better?” He asked her. Eliza nodded, and pulled the jacket on, zipping it up. “Okay, let’s go!” 

30 minutes passed, and Alex announced for the 5th time, “I think we’re close!” Eliza sighed and then asked, “Are you sure we’re not lost?” for the 6th time. Alex shook his head. Eliza suddenly started looking wildly around. “What’s wrong Eliza?” Alex asked. “Do you hear footsteps?” Eliza asked quietly. They paused and listened before hearing crunching leaves and loud footsteps coming towards them. Alex quickly pulled Eliza, and Eliza almost tripped over her feet trying to catch up. “Eliza I see the exit!” Alex yelled. Eliza felt like sobbing from relief. Her feet hurt, she was scared out of her mind, and she was exhausted. They got to the exit and they finally got out of the maze. Eliza fell onto the floor and started laughing in relief. Alex walked over and looked down at her. “You okay?” 

He offered a hand to help her up. “Can we get home?” Eliza asked, hugging herself. Alex hugged her and nodded. “You should drive so we don’t get lost.” He joked.


End file.
